


It's Kill or Be K I L L E D . . .

by JaydenTheWeirdest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Undyne and Alphys are the cutest thing ever, Blood, During Pacifist route, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Chara, Mentions of Genocide Route, Multi, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is brought up in a messed up way, frisk is mute, i'll add tags as i go, maybe sin later, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenTheWeirdest/pseuds/JaydenTheWeirdest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life has been a downfall since day one.<br/>Your mother died in child birth,<br/>And your father used you as his personal punching bag for eight years.<br/>His drunken rage was nothing compared to what his 'friends' at the bar did to you.<br/>Until you ran away.<br/>Now you're always on the run.<br/>Stealing for a living.<br/>Hoping nobody would disturb you.<br/>But of course, life isn't so nice is it?<br/>As a result of life being a bitch, you ended up here.<br/>You did not want to be Alice in Wonderland in this fucked up game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule 1: If someone hurts you, hurt them back twice as much. Pt. 1

You never knew kindness.

I mean....who would?

After you're treated like the scum of the earth it's only natural for you to believe it.

You remember your father in his drunken haze calling you worse things than that.

You remember him doing unspeakable things.

But....

 

That was then,

This is now..

 

What is now?

It's a not so pretty reality.

A reality filled with sitting outside, freezing your ass off, while trying to look pitiful enough for people to give you barely enough money to survive.

That money is spent on food and food only.

And that's if you're lucky, if you're not?

Well, they scoff and turn their heads around, going blindside to everyone's problems but theirs.

 

_'Just like typical rich snobs who have everything they ever asked for...'_

 

 

You start laughing softly at the memory of one particularly spoiled brat. He scoffed and started humiliating you (more than you already were, I mean, fuck, you were homeless, what kind of satisfaction from picking on you was this kid getting?!) then he walked off, but not before stealing all your money.

Your. fucking. $1.40.

May not seem like a lot, but to you, that money could buy enough food for three days. And that kid just fucking took it.

So what did you do? You followed him to his home and broke the windows in his house.

 _Immature?_   Maybe (But probably not considering the circumstances).

 _Petty?_   Fuck yes.

 

But today? No such excitement. As much as moving caused you pain and you were too weak to move that much, you enjoyed that rush of energy at doing something petty to people who deserve it.

All that was today, was you freezing your ass off in your dirty, small clothes, begging for someone to pity you. (As much as that lowers your self-esteem, lower than it already is, it's a livin'!)

 

Suddenly there was a shout at the opening of the alleyway, making you turn your head, your dirty locks tossing into that direction.

 

"HEY!! Lil' girl!- What'ya say about- Havin' some fun?"

 

He slurred through hiccups. Great, a drunk, a forty year old man, with a beer bottle  . How could your day get any better?

You picked up a very sharp shard of glass and hid it behind your back.

 

"Sure, old man, I'll give you some 'fun'-"

You showed him the glass shard,

"-Now, you're gonna turn around and you're gonna walk away, got it?"

 

His face scrunched up in rage and he lifted the beer bottle.

 

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: I wanted to try out writing so boom! here ya go, I will update tomorrow. Sorry for this cliffhanger, maybe later I'll give you guys my tumblr. Just I'm too shy/embarrassed right now. x/////x


	2. Rule 2: If Someone is Clearly Stronger than You. Bitch, Run. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you encounter a drunk:  
> -Show them a weapon.  
> If they overpower you:  
> -Bitch run. Run. And Run.  
> Cowardly? Maybe.  
> Determined to stay alive? Definitely.

Blood seeped from your head. That fucking drunkard bashed his bottle on your head before you could dodge.

_'Fucking.....I should've been more careful'_

The snow was falling at a rate comparable to a storm but not as much I'll-Fucking-Blow-You-Away.

Your old, Chuck-clad feet ran through the snow, a normal person would freeze by now. Especially in clothes like yours.

Your old, Hunger Games hoodie was torn and barely giving protection. Your leggings......Let's just say if shredded and dirty is the new ripped

jeans then you have definitely over-did it.

 

Run. Run and Keep Running.

Wild and staggering footsteps followed you through the trees and greenery. The drunk is persistent as fuck, you'll give him that.

But you're determined....

 

Determined to do what?

 

Shoving those useless thoughts out of your head you continued.

 

Finally.

 

That drunk seemed to be off your tail, but.... it's better to be prepared. You clutch the glass shard until your hand bleeds. 

Your already dirty hair is now sweaty and sticking to your neck, it was not a pleasant feeling.

Your legs ache and beg to be rested but,

 

You need to stay determined.

 

Something caught on your foot and you started falling. Turning around to face the ground you were surprised to see a.....chasm? a hole?

Something instead of the ground. It looked bottomless. Shit.

 

Quickly trying to turn around and grab something- Everything seemed out of your reach, fuck.

 

The darkness was consuming you, swallowing you whole. Your mind and heart usually disagreed with each-other but now.

Now they both told you to give up. To give in.

 

You have nothing to live for.

 

 

Why bother trying to fight?

 

 

Why bother in general?

 

 

You have nothing.

 

 

Nothing to fight for.

 

 

Nothing at all.

 

 

The darkness encased you and your vision faded.

 

But somewhere.

 

Somewhere.....something was telling you that you need to live.

 

That you need to stay determined for the future.

 

That you need to stay alive.

 

Suddenly it's like something flipped a switch in your brain.

 

You needed to stay alive.

 

You needed to keep living.

 


	3. Rule 3: If You see Someone Crying, Ignore. The World is Cruel, Deal With It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see someone crying. Ignore. The World is cruel. Unless it's your friend, you are welcome to beat whoever hurt them.

Everything was dark, the darkness overwhelmed you, consumed you and it swallowed you whole.

 

_"Haha, don't worry about it! Anyone could make that mistake considering how I look,"_

 

Your own voice? What's happening? What's going on?

 

_"Don't you get it?! The world is cruel!"_

 

You remember saying something along those lines.......to someone......but not with that tone. 

It was pure anger and lonliness.

 

_"The world left me to die! Everyone in this shitty world wants me dead!"_

 

Something isn't right.

 

_"Goodbye, S- "_

 

This time there was an echo of splashing water and that same phrase repeated in a whisper. You don't get it,

Are you dead? Maybe you are.

Before you could contemplate any more, a bright light filled your vision and you awoke.

 

You woke up in a patch of yellow flowers, they weren't daffodils which saddened you a little, they were always your favorite.

The smell of the yellow unknown flowers was pleasant, not exactly nice but also not something unbearable and nose-turning.

Your legs are stiff and unwilling to co-operate, but you force yourself to get up and go outside the room of flowers.

 

You enter another room, this time it was pitch black with a grass patch illuminated with what seemed to be-

_'Sunlight? How on Earth?'_

Weren't you in a mountain? You fell down a hole so you're definitely underground.

 

"Howdy!" A cheery voice rang out through the room and a yellow flower with an overly happy face sprouted from the ground.

_'I'm not even going to question the logic of this place'_

 

"I'm Flowey the Flower and wouldn't you tell me your name?"

 

"Yes, I'm Humey the Human," Great sarcasm, ________, you did good.

The flower laughed merrily at the response, something was off. He was too happy for this situation.

 

"Gosh, you're new to the Underground aren'tcha? Golly! You must be so confused, someone oughta show you how things work around here! Guess lil' ol' me will have to do!"

 

There was a tugging sensation from your chest and a small heart emerged from within. It was cracked and shattered, the only thing holding it together was a bandage.

Even in this damaged state, it pulsed with what you could only assume to be Determination and Will. The heart seemed to be pulsing to the beat of the tune 'Wake Me Up', it was a nice song.

Flowey seemed to ignore that your soul didn't need more damag- I mean, 'healing'.

"This is your soul-" The smile on Flowey's face widened into something sadistic but in a split second it disappeared back into the 'innocent look'.

_'Who does he think he's fooling? He's barely covering his nasty intent.'_

 

"- the very circulation of your being! Your soul starts off weak but it gets stronger when you gain lots of LV! What is LV, why LOVE of course!"

_'Very sketchy, like I'm going to believe that.'_

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little, white......'friendliness pellets'-"

 

"Yeah mate, sure, this 'LOVE' you're talking about is shared through 'friendliness pellets', is this an episode of My Little Pony or somethin'?

This kind of trick would've fooled me if I was 8, not 19,

Now if you excuse me, I have to get away from here,"

 

 

With that, you willed your soul back into your chest and started walking away from a very angry and confused Flowey.

When you reached the door you could faintly hear Flowey's enraged screaming,

 

"You moron! Get back here!-"

Flowey stopped talking once he saw the bloody shard of glass in your hand, it seemed to scare him a little before he started smiling like a maniac,

By now, you were out of hearing range.

 

"Y o u ' r e  g o i n g  d o w n  t h e  r i g h t  p a t h ,  f r i e n d,"

 

After completing a series of puzzles (that seemed useless to you, but hey, you don't judge) you came across a small but cozy looking house, the door was open?

For some reason, the door was open, nevertheless you went inside, everything was so cold, despite the feeling that it should've been warm here.

You look to the left hallway and come across a living room, including an extinguished fireplace,

Damn, it was cold. You went further into the living room and discovered a kitchen, everything looked normal enough, stove, fridge-

_'IS THAT PIE?!'_

 

You rushed over to the counter and examined the pie, damn, it was big, wouldn't hurt to just take a slice? Your stomach was rumbling in agreement.

You washed your hands with the lukewarm water, damn, how long has it been since you washed your hands?

The water was turning brown. Jesus, were your hands that dirty? Yes, yes they were.

You grabbed a butter-knife, there were no other knives for some reason but oh well, you weren't planning on stabbing anyone or anything so it doesn't thwart your plans on world domination, and cut a slice of what appeared to be.....butterscotch-cinnamon pie? You had no experience in the range of pies.

You dug in, the pie was delicious, whoever baked it must have had a lot of experience.

Afterwards you decided to check out the other hallway, no harm exploring, right?

 

While walking down the other way you could hear soft sobs echoing against the walls. You felt a twinge of pity and guilt stirring in your gut, you barged in and ate someone's pie while they were having a breakdown.

 

You decided that it was best to ignore that feeling and for some reason, decided to write a note for the suffering person. You would never feel guilt on stealing from someone, but this was different. Your now-clean, but still bony hands found a piece of paper and pen and started writing,

 

"I'm really sorry for intruding here, I was very hungry and ate a small slice of your pie, it was delicious, again I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your pain and I hope to meet you in real life someday in the future,

-[First letter of your name]"

 

The last place you haven't ventured into was the basement, but when you did, the oily hairs on your neck stood. There were big purple, double doors at the end of the basement which sent chills down your spine. There was some sort of rune carved into the doors, whatever it was brought you slight comfort.

 

You pushed open the door, which creaked loud enough to wake the dead, this hasn't been oiled for a while has it? Only to be greeted like a harsh slap to the face.

Snow.

Lots and lots of snow.

Dammit.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://mountsansjustgotbigger.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Sorry, there are no posts on this tumblr, made it specifically for this story. You are free to ask me any questions about this story there.


End file.
